The Birth of a Manakete
by Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand
Summary: Ninian was the daughter of a human father and a pure dragon mother. At the temple she died at, Roy and his troops were just passing by. What happens when Roy and Lilina go inside? One of them learns something about their heritage they never knew.


**Enjoy this fanfic.**

**I don't own Roy, Lilina or Fire Emblem for that matter. If I did, Fire Emblem 6 would have been localized a LONG time ago.**

It was a beautiful night. The moon and stars were shining and the stars were twinkling in the black sky. A whole camp of men and women were stationed outside a temple, just camping there for the night before heading out the next morning. Most of the people were starting to get to sleep or getting into their positions for the watch. However, the red headed leader was remembering something his father told him about his mother.

"This is where Dad fell in love with Mom," he said out loud to himself. "This is also where she had to go when she fell ill." He didn't like the fact that his mom had gotten sick when he was only five and the only place she would get better was inside the temple. His father came back without her, saying she had died inside the temple, right in front of the relic that would have saved her life. He took a sketch out of his pocket. It looked like a gate people used to transport themselves from one place to another. He was really sad at first, but eventually came to terms with it.

"Thinking about something, Roy?" a girl asked as she approached from behind him.

"Yeah, Lilina," Roy admitted. "Inside that temple is where my mother died." Lilina gasped.

"I-I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright," Roy told her. He then stood up. "I just want to pay her some final respects before we leave tomorrow."

"I'll come with you," Lilina said. "Temples can be very dangerous especially at night." Roy nodded as the two walked out of the camp and went into the temple.

After a long time of walking and getting lost along the way, they finally found the relic they were looking for. Roy double checked the sketch just to make sure.

"This is it," he told Lilina. "This is where my mother died." He took out a perfectly rounded stone. It was his only memento of his mother.

"Do you remember your mother's name?" Lilina asked him out of curiosity.

"Her name was Ninian." Suddenly, Lilina was shot by a dart in the neck. She yelped in excitement before started to faint. Roy managed to catch her on the way down, but then he was shot by a dart in the neck. He started feeling woozy and quickly but gently put Lilina on the ground. He then fainted right next to her. From the shadows, a cloaked figure grabbed both of them and dragged them further into the cave.

…

…

…

Lilina woke up with a groan. She was then able to sit up. Her vision was a bit fuzzy, but she could make out that she was not in the same place that she fainted at. There was even a hole that went deeper into the cave still.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily. She could make out that she was in a cage with a lock on it. She then heard a groan beside her. She spotted Roy in the same cage as hers made all the weariness drain out of her in an instant. "Roy!" She then accidentally hit an invisible wall. Whoever trapped them here definitely knew magic.

"Lilina?" Roy asked her as he rubbed his eyes, reaching for his sword. It wasn't there. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Lilina told him.

"Awake now, are we?" a voice at the back of the room asked rhetorically before stepping so the two could see him. He had on a red cloak so they couldn't see his body or face. "Young boy, do you know what this is?" He then took a wrinkled hand out of his pocket and showed the perfectly rounded stone that Roy had earlier.

"You monster!" Roy yelled at him as his hands clenched the cage's bars. "Give that back!"

"Tell me what it is first," the old man pressured him.

"That stone was given to me by my mother on my fifth birthday. GIVE IT BACK!" Roy demanded.

"How naïve of you to not even know your own heritage," the man said in fake sadness.

"What?" Roy questioned him.

"The mother you so desperately want to give your final wishes to was a manakete!" Roy gasped in shock. Lilina's eyes were opened wide in fear. She and Roy both knew that a manakete was a dragon with a human form.

"I-I'm a…half dragon?" Roy asked in fear as he looked at his hands, watching them tremble. Lilina looked at him, her eyes shaking with fear.

"Yes," the man said in pleasure. "And this dragon stone was to contain your powers so you would not go berserk." Both of them looked at him with scared eyes as he put the stone in his palm. "What would happen if this stone just so happened to…" He then crushed the stone in his hand. "Break?"

Roy's eyes widened in shock and anger and then shut tightly in pain. He shook as he felt like every fiber in his entire being was getting stretched to their limits and beyond as he fell to his chest.

"Roy!" Lilina screamed.

"S-stay back…" he barely managed to say. Lilina scooted as far back from his side of the cage as possible as Roy's fingernails started becoming claws. His boots and the bottom of his pants ripped apart as his feet became blue, three toed talons with another one on the back where his heel was.

"AAAAAH!" Roy screamed toward the ceiling as scaly and webbed blue wings like a bat's shot out of his back, through his tunic, and flapping his cape to the side and from his behind, a three foot scaly blue tail shot out of his pants. The pain ceased for a second as Roy gasped for precious air. When that second was up, the pain came back and he, his wings and tail cringed in pain.

His jaw pushed out slightly from the rest of his face. His canine teeth grew and sharpened to become fangs. His hair grew slightly as the tips turned blue. His ears started fanning out and skin turning to scales on and half inch around them while a few random spots on his skin turned to scales. When the pain slowly disappeared, Roy started to breathe heavily, his body totally numb from the transformation. He was on the verge of blacking out.

"Roy?" Lilina asked in a whisper. Roy looked at her with half opened eyes. She gasped when she saw that the pupils were slits like a snake's.

"Lilina," Roy said weakly, his voice just the same as it was before, as he started struggling to sit up, then blacked out completely.

"No, no, NO!" the man screamed as if an experiment failed to himself. "This was not supposed to happen! He should have lost himself! Unless…"

"Unless what?" Lilina asked him, still quite mad at what he did and worried about Roy.

"There's more human blood in him than dragon blood," the man muttered to himself, totally ignoring Lilina but loud enough for her to pick up on. "That must be the reason." He mussed himself over the reason while unconsciously removing the barrier separating the two. Lilina quickly crawled over to Roy and helped him lean against the side of the cage. He then started waking up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in fear.

"What happened?" He asked back, not remembering anything that had happened in the past few minutes. Lilina took out a little hand mirror which Roy weakly grabbed, ignoring his hand. He looked at his reflection. His face was his and yet, it was not. He touched his face and realized that it wasn't the only thing that was different. He looked at both of his hands, then his feet now talons. The numbness disappeared and he could now feel his tail and wings moving slightly with every shaky breathe he took in and let out. He grabbed his head as memories of what happened before he blacked out started flooding back. He looked at his hands in a mixture of shock, worried, and most of all, afraid.

"Everything will be okay, Roy," Lilina told him, trying to calm him down.

"I-I'm a…a…" Roy stuttered, not being able to get the word out. "A…monster."

"You are not a monster, Roy!" Lilina yelled at him. Roy stared at her in shock. "My father told me once that a monster is someone who cannot love someone. A true monster is one who wants to destroy for no reason at all! I know you love your people! I know you love your father! I know you love your mother! So don't go calling yourself a monster!" Roy continued to look at her in shock for a moment longer before looking at his hands again.

"You're wrong," he finally said. Lilina was about to retaliate before he interrupted her. "There's someone else I love. It's you." Now it was Lilina's turn to be in shock. She knew that the two of them were good friends since they met when they were little, but she didn't know that he was in love with her. "I loved you the moment I saw you. I just never had the courage to tell you." He held his head in shame. He wanted to tell her at the perfect moment, but the words just slipped out of his mouth. He didn't want to tell her in this form even if he just found out about it a few minutes ago.

"I…" Lilina started, but didn't continue. "I…I love you, too, Roy." They then stared at each other's eyes in a connecting moment.

"Yes, that must be the reason!" he man in the cloak exclaimed. Lilina quickly got back to her side of the cage before the man turned his head and saw them. "Awe, so the boy is awake?" He went over to his cage to touch one of Roy's wings when Roy suddenly snapped it behind his back.

"Don't touch me," he gritted through his teeth. The man simply laughed.

"If you don't do what I say, you'll be here for a very long time," the man said. Lilina gulped. Roy felt as if there was fire beneath his skin. He breathed heavily through his nose, causing a few sparks to fly through his nostrils, surprising the man and scaring Lilina. "So, you're a fire dragon, despite your looks," the man noted out loud. Roy glared at him, his anger increasing by the second.

"Roy," Lilina said in a whisper. Roy quickly looked at her and all of his anger and the fire under his skin disappeared in a second.

"Oh?" the man exclaimed. He quickly grabbed the key for the cage and unlocked Lilina's side.

"ROY!" Lilina screamed as she started crawling over to him. Roy tried his best to crawl over to her, but his new wings scratched against the top of the cage causing pain and the new additions didn't exactly make balancing easy, but he kept going. Just as they were about to grab the other's hand, the man grabbed Lilina's ankle and quickly pulled her out of the cage, quickly locking it behind him. Lilina tried to fight back, but without her book, she couldn't use spells.

"LILINA!" Roy screamed as he grabbed onto the bars of the cage. The man held her in front of him with a knife to her throat. Roy could feel the fire from before starting to flow through him again. He breathed heavily through his nose which let sparks fly out.

"Nu uh uh," the man said. "If you breathe fire at me, you'll hurt her in the process." Roy knew he was right, but didn't know what to do. He then noticed that the bars under his hands were melting slightly. This gave him an idea.

"I hope this works," he told himself. He then concentrated on the fire pooling into his mouth like he'd seen many other dragons do. He then aimed at the end of the cage and forced the fire out of his mouth, scaring the man and causing him to let go of Lilina. Luck was on his side because he managed to melt the bars before he broke out into a coughing fit with every cough letting smoke out of his mouth.

"P-please don't hurt me!" the man asked like a scared little girl. Roy coughed as he slowly crawled out of the cage, decided to use the man's fear against him. He slowly stood up and used one of the non-melted bars to help him balance.

"Let us leave in peace," Roy demanded. The man nodded as he went deeper into the cave, leaving the two alone. Roy started breathing deeply as he got his body temperature under control. "Lilina?"

"Roy?" she questioned. She looked into his eyes and could tell that he didn't mean to scare her and he wasn't going to hurt her. He would also need help getting out because he was struggling just to stand up.

"Please," he asked her as he reached out a mangled but righteous hand. "Trust me." She slowly but surely took his hand. Roy then let go of the bar and practically collapsed onto the floor with Lilina the only thing keeping him from doing so.

"Don't worry," she told him as she helped him up. "We'll get through this together." Roy smiled and slowly put one talon in front of the other, fighting for balance each step of the way with Lilina providing support. Slowly but surely they were able to get out of that part of the cave.

"Hang on," Roy said as he put a hand on the wall, balancing himself. "Our weapons." He pointed next to the entrance of the man's cave to reveal that his sword and Lilina's book were leaning against the wall. Lilina slowly let go of him to get the weapons.

"Do you think you can walk by yourself?" she asked him.

"Hang on a second," Roy replied. With a hand on the wall, he slowly took one step forward. He then started walking slowly forward without Lilina's help. In a while, he was able to walk slowly without the support of anything with the occasional trip. When they got back to the spot they were knocked out at, Roy was able to walk as fast as if he had normal human feet without tripping.

"Here you go," Lilina told Roy as she handed him his sword back.

"Thank you," Roy told her as he took his sword and managed to clip it back onto his waist. "If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have made it out of there."

"If it wasn't for you, neither of us would have made it out of there," Lilina replied. She then suddenly, threw her arms around him and started crying into his ruined tunic. Roy was shocked for a moment, but then relaxed, putting his own arms carefully around her and let his wings encircle them. "T-thanks, Roy."

"It's okay," Roy told her. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the only torch in the space out.

"AAAH!" Lilina screamed, clutching onto Roy even tighter.

"Just a moment," Roy told her as they parted. "Let me try something." He then breathed out a small stream of fire that wasn't nearly as intense as before and lit his hand on fire, burning his glove but not his skin. He then went into another coughing fit, coughing smoke out with every cough.

"Are you okay?" Lilina asked.

"I'll be fine," Roy told her once he stopped coughing. "Just don't touch my hand." He then carefully grabbed her hand with his non-lit hand and started leading her out of the temple.

…

…

…

"I see the end," Lilina told Roy as they neared the entrance to the temple. They stopped momentarily so Roy could concentrate. He closed his eyes, making the fire on his hand smaller and smaller until it was totally absorbed into him.

"RUN!" a random person screamed as she ran into the temple, ignoring Roy and Lilina as she and many other people sought refuge in the temple. Lilina started running outside. Roy tried to run behind her, but tripped before he had taken three steps.

When Lilina reached the outside of the temple, she gasped. Most of the tents were on fire, men were injured everywhere and all of this was caused by the same man that transformed Roy on a flying magic carpet made out of different colored dragon scales.

"Aw, it's great to be a dragon sorcerer," the man said. He then spotted Lilina staring at him. He dived down and before Lilina could act, grabbed her around the waist and flew back into the sky just as Roy came to the entrance.

"LILINA, NO!" Roy screamed as the sorcerer started flying away with Lilina in tow. Roy started running after them, surprisingly keeping up with them despite tripping a couple of times. After a couple minutes of running, he suddenly stopped. In front of him was a cliff with a very long drop.

"ROY!" Lilina screamed to him holding out a hand. Closing his eyes, Roy ran up to the edge of the cliff, leaped off of it, and snapped his wings out, letting them fill with air. The sudden shock forced Roy to open his eyes. Unconsciously, he flapped his wings, allowing himself to get higher in the sky. A smile crept onto his face before quickly switching into a determined look as he flew up next to the carpet.

"Let her go!" Roy demanded, Lilina's eyes wide in shock and hope.

"Okay," the man said as he pushed Lilina off the carpet and flew away off into the distance.

"AAAAH!" Lilina screamed, reaching up at Roy. Roy dived down, grabbed her and leveled out so they wouldn't hit the ground.

"I've got you," Roy told her in a whisper. Lilina pulled in closer and held onto Roy as tightly as she could. Roy then spotted the cliff that he had leaped off earlier. "Hang on. I'm going to try to land." Roy then got into a standing position with his wings flapping to slow them down. As if by a miracle, he was able to land on solid ground without falling over.

"You did it," Lilina, still holding onto him, gasped out of her mouth.

"So…tired," Roy stuttered as he shut his eyes. He then fell asleep standing up as Lilina caught him. She then gently laid him on the grass, noticing that he was changing. His hair was back to its normal length and was the tips were turning red. His claws were turning back into fingernails. His ears and feet were returning to the state they were in earlier, as if he didn't transform at all. The random spots of scales were turning back into skin and his jaw and teeth went back to belonging to a human's. His tail and wings grew smaller and smaller until they didn't exist anymore.

"Oh, Roy," Lilina sighed in happiness.

…

…

…

Roy groaned as he sat up in his bed. He was wearing the same tattered clothes he was wearing when he passed out minus his cape and armor. He noticed that his claws were gone and everything else had changed back.

"Was it a dream?" Roy asked himself. For some reason, he felt like it wasn't.

"You're awake?" Lilina asked in shock as she brought in a plate of food. She set the plate down and looked at Roy. "How do you feel?"

"A bit awkward, but fine," Roy told her. "Although I had the strangest dream-"

"It wasn't a dream," Lilina interrupted him as she handed Roy a hand mirror. He took it and looked at his reflection. His face was back to normal, but his eyes' pupils were still slits like a snake's.

"How long was I out?" Roy asked, not removing his gaze from the mirror.

"Two days," Lilina told him. "A lot of other people were hurt in the cross fire and are being treated as we speak. We'll be heading out tomorrow morning." Roy nodded and gave the mirror back. "You want to see if you can transform, don't you." It was not a question; it was a statement.

"Yeah," Roy said. "The fire's nice and all, but…you can't beat the feeling of flying." He then held out his hand. "Please, trust me." Lilina took his hand and helped him out of his bed. Roy stumbled for a bit, but quickly regained his balance.

…

…

…

"Are you ready, Roy?" Lilina asked. They were sitting next to the cliff that they landed at earlier.

"Yeah," Roy replied. He then breathed deeply and tried to find the dragon inside of him. Suddenly, every fiber in his being felt like it was being stretched to the maximum and beyond.

"Roy?" Lilina asked him as he groaned. She then noticed his fingernails turning into claws. His feet were changing into talons. He then gasped loudly as his tail and wings snapped out of their places. They then cringed as his jaw started pushing forward slightly and his canines grew and sharpened into fangs. His hair lengthened slightly as the tips turned blue. His ears fanned out and them, half an inch around them, and random spots on his skin turned to blue scales. He started panting heavily as he looked at himself.

"I-I did it," Roy panted as he looked himself over.

"Did it hurt any less?" Lilina asked, already thinking that it didn't.

"It hurt just as much as last time," Roy told her, stretching his wings and tail out along with his arms. "I was just prepared for it this time." He then got up and held out a hand to Lilina. "Do you want to fly?"

…

…

…

Roy had the night of their life, flying through the sky. Lilina had the night of her life, too, holding onto Roy as he flew them through the sky.

**The reason I wrote this: I've been having wierd dreams lately. They all involve Roy transforming into a (half or full) dragon. CallistoHime from deviantart and Nintendo Nut1 from here and deviantart inspired this. AngelicDragonElf from deviantart inspired to basic outline of Roy's half-dragon form. I had some author's block during this, so that's why some of this seems rushed.**

**Please review to tell me what you think. If you're goanna criticize, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLEASE!**


End file.
